Elvira
by TheTweakFairy
Summary: Broken promises, a magical garden, a bite of an apple, and perhaps a true love's kiss. NaLu.
1. Alone in a Garden

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail. Cover image not mine.

* * *

**LUCY**

The warm rays of the morning sun kissed my face as I walk the familiar path from my apartment to the guild. _It's a beautiful day for a job, _I thought, at the same time hoping that nothing would go wrong. After being threatened by seven dragons, Natsu and I, well it was actually just _I_, decided to stick to the simpler jobs for a while. I just wasn't ready to take so much risk at this point, after seeing myself die in my hands. I shuddered at the memory. It was very understanding of Natsu to agree, though I know that he really wanted to do each and every exciting job that was posted on the request board.

Today's job only requires keeping watch of a hidden magical garden in the outskirts of Magnolia while the owner is out to search for some seed with distinct magical properties. It was not specified how long the job should take though, I just hope the job would be done by the time my rent is due.

I turned a corner walked my way straight into the new Fairy Tail guild. The mood was so light within the guild and I could not help but smile to myself. I still could not get over the fact that I belong here, in Fiore's number one guild. And I owe it all to my partner, the pink-haired mage who, at that moment, was sitting at the counter while talking to Mirajane. The latter smiled at my direction as I approached.

"Good morning, Lucy. Anything for breakfast?"

"Already took mine at home Mira-san, but some orange juice would be lovely," I said, returning her smile.

"Oh sure, just wait here," she said, leaving me and Natsu at the counter.

"Good morning, Natsu," I said, sounding a bit too cheerful.

"Morning, Lucy," he replied without looking at me, his right hand propped under his chin, while other played with the straw in his glass of lemon juice.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, because it was just not normal for him to be in deep thought, especially now that we have a job to do. Well, it honestly just doesn't feel right that he's not looking at me.

"Here's your drink, Lucy." Mira said, handing me a cold glass of orange.

I took it, asking an unspoken question to Mira through my eyes. She just smiled at me knowingly and said "I'll leave you two alone," before turning her back and doing just that.

Just then, Natsu released a deep sigh, catching my attention. "Natsu, are you alright?"

"Yeah," he said, still not facing me.

"Do you not feel like doing the job?" I asked, trying to sound as understanding as I can. I hope he doesn't change his mind though. He agreed to it after all.

"Hmmmm…" he said, thinking.

"What is it?"

"Gray and Erza are going to this very dangerous job…" he started, his eyed fixed on the straw he's playing with.

I can feel my eyes heat up. "A-are you backing out on me?" I asked, already knowing the answer, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. Because this will be the first time, since I joined Fairy Tail, that Natsu would leave my side at his own will.

"They said they would need me," he said, before standing up and leaving me by the counter. "I'm sorry, Lucy."

_But you're my partner. I need you more_, I tried to say, but no words came out. I left the guild without bothering to take a sip of my orange juice. I tried to calm myself down, thinking that it's only one job, and that maybe Erza and Gray really needed him. I also mentally slapped myself for starting to feel possessive over Natsu. _It's not like he's mine._

_I can do this even without him._

* * *

I knocked on the garden's entrance, panting. I decided to take a long walk in order to calm my nerves, reaching my destination within a couple of hours. The door creaked open and I was greeted by an old lady, wearing a sapphire hooded robe. "Who are you?" She asked, old brown eyes boring into mine.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and I'm here for this job," I answered in between breaths, unfolding the job request and handing it over the old woman.

"I see, get inside." She opened the door wider so I could come in, and what I saw inside was unbelievable.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed, not bothering to hide my amazement_. I wish Natsu was here to see all this._

The garden was an entire sphere of glistening leaves, blooming flowers, and butterflies. I could see pollen transferring from one flower bud to another, as if following a steady rhythm, as the vines danced their way to the trees. Oh those amazing trees. They were clustered beautifully at the center of the garden, encircled by a magical fountain that followed the rhythm of the flowers. I took a step closer, as if they were calling me.

"Are those, apples?" I asked the lady, upon taking a closer look at the branches of the trees. Suspended from each are luscious red fruits, waiting to be plucked.

"Yes they are," the old lady replied. "Feel free to eat some when you get hungry, I'm afraid that's the only food I can offer you. Unless you prefer the plants, of course."

I cringed. "The apples would be lovely, thank you very much," I answered politely. "Uhm, if I may ask, how long do you think you would take to find the seed?"

"It might require an entire week, or longer."

I suddenly felt cold. _That long?_

"Oh alright then, have a safe trip madamme?" I paused, realizing I never asked for the old lady's name. When no response came, I turned, but then she was already gone.

_I did not even hear her close the door. _Oh well, might as well enjoy this beautiful place while I can.

I sat on a bench in front if the magical fountain, taking out the book that I brought from home, thinking that I'd probably get bored at some point. I also took my quill and papers with me, just in case I find the inspiration to write. But right now, reading would suffice.

* * *

After finishing three whole chapters, I started to feel sleepy and tried to stretch my arms as I yawn. Just then an apple fell from a branch that was directly over my head.

"Ouch."

I caught the apple with my hands just before it reach the ground.

_Hmmm. Looks tempting._

Come to think of it, I'm hungry. The old lady said I could eat them anyway. So I took one gentle bite on the fallen fruit.

"Mmmm. So juuuuicy!"

I was about to take another bite when I suddenly felt weird. Like something was pulling from within my stomach, squeezing until I could not breathe. My head started spinning and the last thing I saw was a butterfly flying over my eyes, before everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes to the sight of a young woman, looking down at me with concerned eyes. "Princess, thank goodness you're finally awake!"

"Where am I?" I asked, not having any idea of how I got into this room, or who the young lady was.

"In your bedroom, princess. You must have hit your head so hard, not recognizing your own room." She said with deep concern, while helping me move to a sitting position.

"Who are you?"

She suddenly let go of me, as if burned. "Princess, I'm Eloisa, your personal servant, do you not remember me?"

"I… don't."

Come to think of it, I don't remember anything, even my own name. What is happening?

"Forgive me, Eloisa, I think I need time," I told the young lady. "Can I please have some time alone for a while?"

"But princess, the King gave me an order to not leave your side."

I reached for her hand, as if trying to understand. "Eloisa, please, I really need to be alone," I pleaded, squeezing her hand. "I promise, the King won't know."

She hesitated, but then gave up after a moment. "I understand, princess, I'll just be outside your door if you need anything."

"Thank you, Eloisa." I gave her hand another squeeze before letting her go.

_Now, what should I do?_


	2. Dream Land

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**NATSU**

"Are you sure this is the place, Natsu?"

"Yes, I can smell Lucy from here," I told Happy.

"Lucy, we're here!" Happy called, while I fidget from where I stood, still not believing that I let Lucy go to this mission alone. I'm planning on giving some lame excuse about having an upset stomach once I see her, then she'll smile her beautiful Lucy smile and hug me and tell me it's alright and that she's happy that I came for her. Wait, _beautiful Lucy smile_?

See, that's the problem. I am beginning to feel weird when it comes to Lucy. I think it started when Asuka asked us to kiss, and that overwhelming feeling of wanting to do just that. Looking at Lucy's lips gave me this warm and foreign feeling, and as if in a trance, I found myself saying "It's not like we're gonna die" if we kiss, which I think is very true thank you very much. I did not realize then that I was leaning closer until the feel of Happy's furry lips on mine broke the spell. Please remind me to teach Al and Bisca a thing or two about proper parenting.

And then this morning, I woke up from a dream that involved a replay of that incident, only this time, I got the ending I wanted. I kissed Lucy. In my dreams. And so I told myself that this had to stop. That perhaps a little distance would be good. I promised to be Lucy's friend, and wanting to be more than that is breaking that promise. That's pretty much why I tried to avoid this mission.

Now, it took a heavy scolding from gramps to bring me here. He said that he only allowed Lucy to take the job because he knew that I was going to be with her. It's not that the old man doesn't trust Lucy's abilities. He said that it was just because he has been sensing an odd magical power coming from this garden for months, and he wanted us to look into it together. And so I'm here, and I can't believe that I'm quite excited to see her.

"Natsu, no one's answering," called Happy, breaking my reverie.

"Did you try to open the door?"

"Aye, but it's locked!"

"Then I think it's time for Plan T," I said, breaking the entrance by the sheer force of my burning fist. We rushed inside the funny smelling garden and searched for Lucy. Her lifeless body on the ground however, was not exactly the sight that I was expecting to see.

* * *

"That's it!"

"What is it Levy?" I grabbed Levy's shoulders out of impulse.

"Let go of her," was the last thing I heard before Gajeel's iron fist collided with my left cheek and sent me flying painfully to the wall.

"He was just worried, Gajeel," Levy said with a blush.

Yeah. Too worried. "Forgive me, Levy."

"It's alright, Natsu," she said with a kind smile while Gajeel harrumphed.

I wiped the blood trickling from my lips and winced. Will definitely make that iron dragon slayer pay for this. But now's not the right time. I have to save Lucy. I glanced at the bed where she lay unconscious. I carried her to the guild immediately after seeing her sprawled on that wicked garden's floor. Should never have let her go by herself.

"What were you saying earlier, Levy?"

"Right, I have read something similar to this. It was about a princess who took a bite from a cursed apple and fell into a deep slumber."

My pocket suddenly felt heavy. Yes, I know she took a bite of this accursed apple. It smells of Lucy's hand. So I brought the fruit with me. I hoped Levy and the others would know what to do.

"Yes, that sounds quite like what happened to Lucy. What happened to this princess? Did she wake up?"

"Yes!"

"Great! How? Tell me and I'll do it for Lucy!" I said, standing up and all fired up.

"A true love's kiss!"

"A w-what?" I asked again, thinking that I heard her wrong.

"I'll give her a true love's kiss! I'm a man!" Elfman shouted from the door.

"Don't you dare…" warned Evergreen.

"My love for Lucy is true as a comrade. I shall give my beloved comrade the kiss." _Ice pervert._

"If Gray-sama wants a kiss then Juvia shall give it."

"The love of her guild master is stronger!" _Gramps?_

"No one can rival the bond Lucy and I have," Loke appeared out of nowhere. "The lips that will wake her up are mine." _Like hell_.

"Get the hell away from her!" I screamed in frustration. "Is there no other way Levy?"

The girl frowned in concentration. "Well I just shared what happened in the story… although, I think your bond with Lucy is the strongest, Natsu. Won't you like to give it a try?"

"Well, I-"

"Come to think of it, Lucy always talks about Natsu," said Erza. _Does she?_

"Indeed, and Lucy was very sad this morning when Natsu backed out on the job."

"Please don't remind me, Mira…"

Mira smiled knowingly, "I'm just saying that perhaps she likes you, Natsu." I think I'm gonna be dizzy.

"Alright, go on and try it Natsu," agreed Loke. "But if she doesn't wake up, then I'll give it a shot too."

"Me too!"

"And me!"

"A man should try it!"

"They liiiiike her!"

While everyone was busy declaring their turns, I walked towards Lucy's bed and looked at her. Her breathing was shallow, but still, she's alive, and that's what matters. Can my kiss really wake her? Was my dream a warning that something like this is going to happen? Slowly, I started leaning closer to her face, eyes fixed on her slightly parted lips. Only a little distance left before I touch them…

"Grandine is here!" _Wendy._ I cleared my throat, stood straight, and turned to the door. Polyushka-san came. Thank goodness.

"I told you not to call me by that name. Now where is she?"

"Right here. Thank you for coming, Polyushka-san," I said.

"Thank me when I'm done," she snapped as she approached Lucy's bed. "Tell me exactly what happened."

* * *

"Eh, what exactly is this?" I asked, looking at the cup of strange liquid that Polyushka-san wanted me to drink. After I told her everything, including the apple, I seemed that she already knew what was going on and asked Mira to assist her to the kitchens. After almost an hour, she came back to hand me this funny smelling cup.

"It's a memory potion."

"_Memory potion?"_

"Listen, everyone. This apple," Polyushka lifted the fruit for everyone to see, "possesses a soul transporting magic. While Lucy's body remains with us, her soul is currently travelling in a land that is beyond our physical body's grasp."

"Where?"

"Based on the symptoms, my guess is that she was transported to the Dream Land, or what they call Elvira."

"Dream Land?"

"Indeed. It is where your soul gets trapped if you venture too far into your dreams. Souls that travel into Dream Land, willingly or by force, are to sacrifice a very important possession. Their entire memory."

"So you're saying that Lucy has forgotten everything?"

"Yes, if my theory is correct."

"Alright." I said standing up. "I will travel to Elfland and save Lucy!"

"It's Elvira you Flame Brain."

"Shut up Ice Princess."

"Yes, that's why I asked you to drink that memory potion," said Polyushka-san, preventing me from punching Gray out of the window. "It's supposed to keep your memory intact so you can save her once your soul gets to Elivra."

"Can we come as well?" Erza asked. "Lucy is our friend too."

"I'm afraid I only have ingredients for one potion."

"I see. Do your best then, Natsu. We're counting on you."

I'm suddenly fired up. "You know I will, Erza. I always have." And with that declaration, I drank the potion in one gulp.

"Good, now take a bite from this apple," Polyushka-san instructed.

I took the fruit from her hand and took a bite beside Lucy's mark.


	3. The Fire Breather

AN: Sorry this took so long. Hope you like this short chapter :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**LUCY**

They were all bowing before me. _Has it always been like this?_

"I'm just walking around, you may proceed with your activities," I told them as humbly as I could, wondering if my old self would act the same.

"You're doing well, Princess."

"Why is everyone so busy?" I asked my maidservant, Eloisa, as we walked the streets of Elvira. After a long discussion in the castle with the King and Queen—still not used to calling them my parents-and the royal physician, they decided that it was best if I take a step outside to breathe some fresh air. Taking a look around the kingdom is also a good way of bringing back my memories.

It was getting dark and the sky was a beautiful shade of orange. I smiled, thankful that I still remembered my colors.

"They are preparing for the festival, Princess," Eloisa answered from behind me, "to welcome the arrival of Prince Daniel, your future husband."

"I see," I whispered, suddenly reminded that I was betrothed. "This Prince Daniel, have I met him before?" I needed to know. The King—my father—thought it best that we keep my current condition a secret. No one outside the palace must know, or else rumors would spread and reach my future husband's kingdom. That would only mean that the engagement would be broken, and our Kingdom would be in so much debt. I had to act as normal as possible.

"Yes Princess, you've met. And you're in love with him."

That wasn't the answer I was expecting. I turned my head to face Eloisa. "I was?"

"Yes, and you were very excited for your wedding."

"Thank you for telling me," I said, turning my eyes again to the sky. "How unfortunate that I don't remember anything of him."

"It will all come back to you Princess. Eventually."

_I hope so... _

It was getting darker, but the people kept working in their own stalls. On my right was a young lady making flowers out of colored paper and cloth. When she sensed me watching, she looked up and smiled. I smiled back as she stood and placed a lei of paper flowers around my neck. "Thank you," I said. "It's lovely." The lady bowed and resumed working.

On my left were wood carvers, making various useful objects and decorations. One of them was painting a small wooden version of me. They were fascinating. Beside the wood carvers are the painters, and on the next stall were potters. Eloisa told me that the festival would also open opportunities for trade among kingdoms. That's the reason why these people are working really hard.

I was busy watching an old man mold a vase out of clay when something from far end of the street caught my attention. "Did you see that?"

"What is it, Princess?"

"I thought I saw some… light. From there." I told Eloisa, pointing to the direction of whatever it was that caught my eye.

"Maybe they were just lighting their torches, it's getting dark and they have to finish everything before Prince Daniel arrives tomorrow morning. Would you like to return to the palace now, Princess?"

"Is it alright if we walk a little more? I still need to get familiar with everything." While that was true, it was also an excuse. There's something about that light that was asking me to come closer. Seeing the light felt… familiar. I needed another dose of familiarity. _I need to see it again._

Not waiting for Eloisa's response, I walked, no, ran, past the busy people on the streets to where the flash of light came from.

"LUCY!" I heard someone shout, and then came a roar. I covered my ears to the frightening sound. And there it was again, the light, no, fire, to be exact.

"Princess, I think we must go back now. It's dangerous out here." Eloisa said in between breaths. I did not listen.

_Lucy. _That's my name. But who would call me, shout my name, so casually? Even my parents called me Princess. Was I the one being called? Or was Lucy such a common name. I ran towards the light as fast as I my legs would take me.

It was when I saw him that I stopped running.

"Princess, the King won't approve." Eloisa pleaded, frightened.

"I'll be alright." I said, cautiously walking towards the man being held captive by two palace guards. He had ruffled hair, spiked all over, the color of a faded rose. His brave dark eyes were regarding me, as if sending a message that only I could read. A white scarf was wrapped around his neck, its tail dangling over his open vest.

_Do I know you?_ I walked closer, trying to find my answer.

"Lucy," He breathed. My heart leaped in my chest, as if responding to his voice. _He knows who I am._

"Who is this man?" I asked the guards, eyes not leaving his.

"Your Highness, this scoundrel's a fire breather. He's dangerous, please don't come any closer." One of them answered as the captive struggled to get free, eyes begging me, perhaps, to remember him.

"Fire breather. I see. Take him to the dungeons for questioning."


End file.
